


Drabble: The Becoming

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: The Becoming

It was always a part of himself. Young Tom Riddle could not remember a time when he could not speak to snakes. It was his only talent and it was kept hidden and secret from the other boys at the orphanage. Tom knew instinctively that if they caught him, they would hurt him and they would take away all his friends. Tom didn't want that.

But when he left for Hogwarts, he could only take Seth with him.

Yet when Seth led Tom down into the chamber six years later, he knew all his pain had not been in vain.


End file.
